


The Kaezen

by BOKUHOE1997



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blood and Violence, High Lord Atsumu, High lord Kageyama, Hunting, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Kagehina Smut, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Marking, NSFW, POV First Person, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Miya Atsumu, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Mate, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sex, Time Skip Setting, Time skip Hinata Shouyou, Time skip Kageyama Tobio, Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, Violence, atsuhina smut, oikawa tooru - Freeform, sakusa kiyoomi - Freeform, sexy kageyama, slight nsfw, two worlds in one realm, ukai keishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOKUHOE1997/pseuds/BOKUHOE1997
Summary: For the past thousand of years ago the walls stood there and no mere humans can get past the walls. Two worlds in one realm. Heaven and hell.. at least that's what Hinata Shouyou believes. Past the walls are riches and wealth. Magic and alchemy. While his side of the wall are oppression, starvation and killings.Hinata Shouyou the chosen mortal. His survival rests upon his hunting and killing ability. Will the rest of the world be in his odds or the dangers of the other world will be the first to hunt him down?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Comments: 21
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a frustrated writer. So please spare my writing ability. Thank you. HAHAHA

The village had been busy for the past week.

I'd been going in and out of the village to deliver my hunt to the tavern near the market. People are starting to get busy preparing for the festival tomorrow. The festival is held to commemorate the late king Callejos the II. It is said that, thousands of years ago the king made a pact with the immortals to never enter each other’s realm and to live peacefully on their side of the walls. Those walls are protected with magic that no mere humans can enter. Past the walls are riches that mortals can never have.

After the Lyrianian war a hundred years ago, our side of the wall has been suffering from loss and grief. No food will be served on your table if you don't hunt or kill. Be haunted or be killed. Many innocent people - elders, adults and children are blindly slaughtered, offered happiness and peace through death. At least that's what they say.

Surely, this festival will be held to assure people that their lives are protected by the King. The King whose face we don't recognize. I was wondering if we ever did have a king.

I walked past many stalls in the market along the alley where the tavern is located. The old lady from the nearby shop waved her hands at me. "Good day my boy! Going to deliver the goods to the tavern?" She said smile so bright I can't help  
but feel happy.

"Ahh yes! I went for a hunt this morning; I caught a deer and was hoping if the owner of the tavern needs some extra ingredient." I replied.

"Oho! Of course, he would. There are lots of people entering the tavern now. I bet he's busy."

"Oh! I should get going then." I said feeling the rush of having paid a large amount of money and going back home to the woods where my mother and sister are waiting.

"Alright! but before you go take this" she handed me a small box; I'm guessing it's something my sister would like.   
"Now off you go young man, see you again!" she said waving goodbye.

I went straight at the back of the tavern where the kitchen is located. I can smell freshly cooked ham and a strong smell of wine from the storage.

"Oh! Hinata that's a large deer you are carrying, want me to get you some water?" Yamaguchi -- The head chef of the tavern said.

He has grayish-green hair and freckles are sitting on his face. But we can't deny his friendly aura makes him stand out. One thing that I like about him.

"Of course. Thank you, Yamaguchi! I heard the taverns been very busy the past few days. is there any chance that this deer would fit in Mr. Ukai's tavern?" I laughed hoping for a good response.

On cue... The man - Mr. Ukai, entered the kitchen looking handsome in his white tunic tucked in his pants and his boots a little muddy.

"Of course, Hinata! As I told you before you can deliver goods here as long as it's fresh and it's on the menu. We wouldn't want rabbits to be served when it's not even on the menu right?" His usual stern face looks different when he's smiling.

This man never failed me when it comes to money. I heard from my mom that my dad was friends with him back in their days. Maybe that's why he looked after us when my dad passed away. 

"Ahh! Yes! Thank you so much." I replied.

"How's your family? Still staying deep in the woods? Aren't you scared of being attacked there? I know you can defend Natsu and your mom but It's better to stay where people can help, yeah?" He said eyed full of concern.

"My mom likes staying in the woods. It makes her happy. My dad wants my mom to be happy that's why he bought that land for us to stay in."

"Your dad really knows how to make people worry." he said, handing me the bag of silver taels as payment.

"Aight! off you go boy! Make sure to get home safely before the sun sets" he said waiving his hand as he walks away from the kitchen.

It's half past noon, I better get going I still need to go home and hunt this afternoon for dinner. As I walked past the stalls, I saw a pair of cloaks. This will look good on my mom and Natsu, I can hear Natsu's voice saying that She'll just use her old cloak, but I know she needs a new one nonetheless.

I entered the stall and got two cloaks, now that I think of it, Mr. Ukai gave me more money than what I needed. I got ten silvers taels and five gold taels. This would cover an entire month of expenses. Oh Mr. Ukai such a generous man, Looking after his late friends’ family.

I went straight home after buying cloaks. I was welcomed by my sister looking very beautiful wearing her tunic dress and smiling from ear to ear.

"Where's mother? Call her for me please. I have something for the both of you." I spoke.

She ran towards the kitchen looking very excited. Oh, she looked very carefree.

My mom and sister went out of the kitchen, my mom looking more tired than usual. "Are you okay mother?" I said worry coating my every words.

"Of course, son! Just a little tired from working in the gardens. We can harvest by next month and sell them to the market" She said reassuring that I'm worrying for nothing.

I gave them the new cloak; winter is almost here so they better stay warm. My mother gave me a small smile, while Natsu showed her happiness upon receiving the new cloak. We talked for another hour before deciding to eat dinner. Maybe, I'll go hunt tomorrow. my hunting plans got cancelled because Natsu was so excited to tell me about how she rescued a bird from drowning. 

All their smiles and laughter calmed my body from a very tiring day.

The woods looked more calm than usual. Too calm that something might be wrong. I've been staying in the bush hiding myself in case a deer came by. My arrows ready to strike, I heard noises coming from the southern part of the woods. something's running towards my location, bingo. A wild boar is being hunted by two foxes. I'm so fascinated as to how these two foxes are unbelievably big for an average fox size.

They cornered the boar; cold sweat trickled my forehead. I pulled an arrow and I positioned my aim for the boar. 

Oh no, dear foxes, This one’s mine. I released the arrow straight into the boar’s eyes. I pulled two more arrows to aim at the gray and black fox. One of the foxes ran away but the gray one stayed looking at me with those piercing gray eyes. The fox slowly walked towards my direction, calculating my every move. I need to be quick; I have to be the first one to strike. I need to release this arrow before I get attacked by this fox. But something's wrong with my body. Heat rose through my body, bile starting to form. What is happening? Why is my body suddenly not moving? 

Heat. Heat. Heat. Why is my body heating up? My hands are trembling. I heard a thud and realized that my body is on the ground. Why? What's happening? Those foxy grey eyes... still looking. Sweat and dust coated my forehead as I lay on the ground. Something hot crept in my shoulder to my neck, so hot it's burning my skin. I screamed and asked for help. I can't breathe. It's burning. It's burning. Tears started to form and covered my eyes. My vision is getting blurry.

I closed my eyes, screaming in pain lying on the ground. It's so painful I might die. What is it? Why is it painful?   
The last thing I saw were those gray foxy eyes before I passed out.

I woke up to the sound of crying. There lay my mother's head on my hand sobbing and murmuring words I can't hear.  
"Mother..." I said voice raspy as hell.

My mother immediately called Natsu to get some water. She's crying. Why? What happened?

"I'm sorry Shoyo! I'm so sorry, oh dear lord. You have to hide. You can't let them find you. I can't lose you, too" 

"Mom? What are you saying?" I said confusion visible in my every words.

"You have to hide. I won't let them see you. Not with that mark. They'll kill you." She said words so fast I can't understand all.

There on my shoulder up to my neck lies a mark that looked like the sun. A kaezen's mark.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for the kudos lovely people. <3

A kaezen's mark? Isn't it a Myth? I looked at my mother confused. Why would a kaezen mark appear on my body?

  
"I'm sorry Shouyou. I should've told you sooner. The villagers that were slaughtered were all kaezen of blood. Your father was one of them. He survived the slaughter and wandered within the woods" She said with a trembling voice.

  
I looked at my mother hoping for more explanations. To clear the confusion. "According to your father, kaezen of pure blood are the chosen ones. The protector of both realms. But one night all of them were slaughtered because someone told the monarch that people with kaezen blood will soon rule this kingdom." She spoke.

  
“They were slaughtered in cold blood; your father survived and hid his mark and his blood heritage until the night of his death.” Remembering the night of my father’s death must be painful.

  
What I know is my father died of accident, but I guess he didn’t die because of the fire. He must have been found out of his blood heritage.

  
“He told me that if one day you manifested his blood, I must send you away. He taught you how to hunt, fight, and kill if it’s necessary. So please, Shouyou. Please, live a long life.” I can’t remember when was the last time I saw my mother mourn like that. She’s scared for me. Oh! Mother! I will protect you and Natsu.

  
We were interrupted by Natsu’s scream. She screamed so loud my mouth turned bone-dry. Panic rushed through my blood. I told my mother to hide under the bed and wait for me. I picked up my bow and arrow. I ducked my head and slipped past the open door.

  
There I saw Natsu lying on the floor face down, but no blood. Five, there were five masked men looking around the house. They were wearing a tunic and pants so dark they can’t be seen in the dark. I hid behind the kitchen counter and pulled an arrow. I looked at the reflection in the jar there were three masked men. What were they looking for? It’s not like we have money hidden anywhere inside the house.

  
What makes it worse are these men’s unnatural stealth. If not for the jar I won’t even know he’s nearing the counter. Breathe Shouyou, aim for the head. As if on cue one of them jumped in the counter top to swing his swords at me. Thank the gods I managed to roll to my side. I gripped my bow and drew the strings as far as it could be drawn, I released the arrow. I missed. Fuck.

  
I ran backwards and drew another arrow. Why aren’t the other four attacking me? Do they think I’m weak? Ha! This is my house I know every inch of this house how dare you insult me. I drew my arrow and aimed for the rope hanging in the ceiling instead of the intruder’s body. The large ceiling fell down and for of the men were trapped under them. Good thing that Natsu’s far away from that ceiling.

  
In a blink, the man that was meters away from me suddenly charged. So fast. How can this man run so fast? His swords made its way to my bow and my arrows scattered on the floor. His sword pointed in my throat. A question boiled inside my head... His strength is not in par with humans. Is he even human? Cold sweat ran down my spine.

  
“Who are you? What do you need from this household?” If I die tonight, I deserve to know what they need or what are their aims.  
He didn’t answer. I saw a shadow at the back.

  
NATSU! NATSU IS STANDING THERE BREATHING HEAVILY. SHE GESTURED ME TO BE QUIET.

  
She’s holding a dagger I’ve never seen before. Silver ones. She threw the dagger and slashed the man’s neck. The man fell to the ground with one strike. He’s alive, but he looked like he fainted. I picked up my bow and I aimed for the man’s leg. Better be sure that you can’t walk for an hour. “filthy bastard” I said words coated with poison.

“Natsu! Get mom in the room, we’re leaving.” I said looking at the man who fainted. Those men under the debris of the fallen ceiling were still there. I don’t know why but they were not as strong nor as alert as the one who pointed his swords at me.

We ran along the woods for an hour or two and found the cabin by the river that my father built. But we can’t be sure that those men haven’t checked this place yet. I told them to stay outside while I check the inner part of the cabin. Still intact. No one came here before us. Good.

  
“Come on. No one’s inside. This is far. Tomorrow, we will cross the borders and enter the village. We will stay there.” I said without looking. I handed Natsu her knife. The knife that saved me from being killed.

  
“Where did you get that?” I said out of curiosity.

  
“The box that you brought from the market. I thought you knew?” The box that the old lady gave me? Oh, thank the gods. Thank you granny your knife saved me.

  
“Keep it Natsu, It’s for you. Use it to protect mother.” I said patting her head. I stood up and walked past Natsu to check my sleeping mother. She looked worried in her sleep. Oh, mother! I will protect you and Natsu.

  
“I’ll be staying out for tonight. Stay with mom. Use this if you are in trouble.” I handed her the koudi “blow the koudi when you see trouble. I’ll be outside when you need me.” She gave me a small smile and hugged me whispered that I must be careful.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Osamu

  
We have been searching for that human ever since our first encounter with him. Bright orange hair, eyes so big they can swallow your whole being. I knew form the moment our eyes met he is someone of kaezen blood. The way he looked, his build. No wonder kaezen’s are feared with both the humans and the immortal realm. His eyes showed no mercy. He’d kill me If it wasn’t for my ability to control someone’s mind. I even managed to see the occurrence of his mark. Beautiful. Such a great beauty. I wonder how his mark looks without his shirt. His eyes looked good with tears.

  
I remember his scent, orange and pine. I can smell it inside this house. So, this is where you live human? Such a small house It could rival a bird’s nest.  
“Master Samu, the house is empty. Someone came here before us. Four dead souls. The other one is not a soul he’s still breathing but it’s faint. He is close to his death.” Suna spoke.

  
Suna the cunning hunter of our court. “Pull the mask up, Suna” In my command he pulled it up and saw the man’s face. Handsome but dying eh.

  
“His neck’s been slashed with silver. No wonder, you can’t stand up” I patted the man’s cheek. “Heal him Suna, let his master kill him for not killing the last kaezen.” I looked into his eyes “Tell your master that we will soon find him, and murder him for putting this fucking curse upon us for over a hundred years.”

  
“Suna, heal his neck wound but not his legs. We don’t want this bastard to catch up with our precious human, do we?” I smiled and with that I walked past the house. To where the human’s scent is located. Such a sweet scent… I want to taste his blood.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

The forest had become the labyrinth of darkness and cold wind.

Up in the tree I can see the clearing. Someone’s coming. My senses had become more alert than usual. South, it’s coming from the south. I took a deep breath and dipped my head behind the tree branch.

  
There were two men walking towards the cabin. I shoot the arrow near the bush to draw away their attention.

  
I drew my knife and jumped at the back of the gray-haired man now he’s on his knees. I pointed my knife and pierced a little wound on his neck. The dark brown-haired male pointed his sword right in front of my eyes. So near it could pierce through my eyes.

  
“Lower your knife.” He said. Chills ran down my spine. It’s an order. My pulse will burst anytime soon if this continues. But I tightened my grip in the other male’s neck.

  
“Lower your sword. Before you could even pierce my eye, my knife had already made its way in right in his throat. Try me.” I didn’t back down I can’t let them know my fears.

  
The gray-haired man chuckled. He chuckled! For the love of god do I look like I’m kidding.

  
“Lower your sword, Suna. We don’t want a knife to struck my throat. Do we?” He said voice full of amusement.

  
“Now human, it’s time for you to sleep” With that my senses went dull, sleep finding its way in my body. The last thing I thought was my mother and Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! You reached the end of the chapter. I love you, thank you for reading. hihi
> 
> Next update will be tentative! please don't drop me. See you. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up from the heat of morning sunlight hitting my face. I opened my eyes and was welcomed by white walls and a large bed. I felt a little dizzy from sleeping for god knows how long. I slowly got up touching my head where it hurts so much. I scanned the room looking at how marvelous the wood carvings on the ceiling looks. It’s carved to perfection that you can see every little detail these carvings hold.

I was taken aback at the sound of the door clicking. I quickly grabbed something to defend myself, who knows what these monsters might do. To my surprise, a short blonde-haired girl appeared. Her petite frame and light brown hair caught my eyes. She slowly walked to my direction and started to pull up my tunic. I quickly grabbed her hand to stop her.

“What do you think you are doing, lady?” I said out of confusion. Her cheeks glowed crimson red and bowed even deeper than what she’s supposed to.

“Please don’t call me that, my lord. I am no noble, nor a lady. I’m just a servant whose existence is not important.” She said, not looking and still bowing her head low.

I pulled her chin up and smiled.

“No. I am no noble at all nor a lord. Where am I?” I asked.

“Apologies, I cannot tell you that. I am in no position to answer your questions. I am merely a servant assigned to you by the high lords of Inari court.” She said trying to pull my tunic once more. I let her do what she’s asked to and not bother her with my questions.

She finished dressing me with white tunic with fine colorful embroidery designed to perfection. A pair of tight black pants and boots to warm my feet up. I slipped the makeshift knife that I made from the shards of glass I purposely broke and asked the maidservant to help me clean.

We walked past many hallways before reaching two mahogany doors that looks about seven feet tall.

“It’s time for you to dine with the high lords of Inari court.” And as if on cue, the door opened and I saw three pairs of eyes looking at me. Seated on both sides are the two bastards that I faced before passing out and sleeping for several days. According to the maidservant I was unconscious for about three days. Three fucking days. And there seated in the middle is a man who looks exactly like the other one on the right but in different color. His hair is rather blonde, his eyes—brown like honey. Those damned eyes that looks painfully beautiful. His lips smirked like how a fox would.

“Like what you see human?” He said with a tang sarcasm. All my wonderful comparisons vanished onto the air and I was left in annoyance on how he’s too confident and bold for saying such things.

“Where am I? And what did I do to be abducted like this?” He laughed like I was stating something worth laughing about.

“Would you like to sit first? you have to eat. You have been asleep for the past three days.” The man whose name is Suna spoke. I remembered his name.

“Answer my questions first. Where am I? Why did you abduct me? And where is my family?” I asked annoyance starting to build up. Why wouldn’t they tell me the answers to my question? These assholes.

“Shouldn’t you be glad of the comfort you are having? Nice clothes, warm bed, and good food.” The thin line of my patience is starting to break.

“Just answer the damned questions! This is imprisonment you fool!” I shouted full of anger and disgust.

“Imprisonment you say? Look around you human, you are walking freely and you were even invited to dine with us. Does this place look like a dungeon to you? This isn’t imprisonment this is comfort.” He said proudly as if what he’s saying can be digested by someone who’s now looking at unfamiliar faces and residing at a very unfamiliar place.

“This is no different from prison. I don’t know where I am and my family is in nowhere near my sight! And you call this a fucking comfort?!” I said seething with resentment.

I pulled my makeshift knife and jumped on the table not minding the food that scattered on the floor as I tackled the blonde-haired man and putting the shard of glass in his throat. Both Suna and the gray fox placed their swords in my throat.

“Drop your weapon human. Drop it while I’m still asking.” Suna said face without any emotion.

“Make me.” With that I pulled another makeshift knife and slid them in their swords to slip my neck off of their swords. With one steady movement, I made it past their swords and rolled over the table to get the dining knife. 

I threw my makeshift knife in the gray foxes’ direction while looking at Suna and he was caught off guard “Sneaky little human” he said full of amusement. I started running towards Suna, but he dropped his sword before I could even reach him. His stance changed perhaps is he going to fight bare hands? As I was about to approach him big hands wrapped around my wrist twisted it and then the next thing, I know is… I was on the ground face down. One arm at the back one arm on the top of my head.

“Why would you abandon me like that? You look very pretty on top of me looking all red with seething anger.” He said his voice seductive and why is this motherfucker whispering this?!

“Hmmm… Why are you treating the owner of the house like this? You are our guest; we want to treat you right. And, my dear human… guests should behave properly.” he said lips almost touching my ears. The heat of this breath is making me dizzy. My ears are turning red from embarrassment because I’m being pinned to the ground and his face is too close, I could smell wine in his breath.

He chuckled, helped me stand and wiped the blood in the corner of his mouth from the land blow I did earlier. He looked at me, his honey brown eyes met my hazel ones.

“My name is Miya Atsumu. High lord of Inari Court. Don’t ever disobey me again.” He wiped the sweat building up on my forehead.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

ATSUMU

It’s amusing how humans can be provoked by small things. Hinata Shouyou the kaezen of blood. I thought at first, he was just some week human being who would rather stay in this house and just obey what he’s told but he’s different. His eyes carry the weight of protecting what he loves.

He looked like the sun, looking so bright you might burn your eyes. He looks like the embodiment of hope reincarnated as human. He looked so ruffled yet looked so serene. I want to know him more. What other things can you do? What other emotions can your pretty face make?

Humans are truly amusing…

This Hinata Shouyou…

Maybe he can lift this curse. Maybe he’s the chosen one who’s going to save Lyrianians from this curse. Hinata is the way for me to meet him again.

Then maybe one day when he wakes up, I can see his smile again. We will be together again.

I looked at Hinata’s eyes “My name is Miya Atsumu. High lord of Inari Court. Don’t ever disobey me again.” I spoke. He looked so baffled I want to laugh at how pale he looked.

I smiled at him. He looked like he has seen a ghost. Oh, to look at him like this satisfies me. I waved my hand and the table once more is arranged to neatness. All chairs arranged according to its place. The food that scattered have vanished. I called upon another servant to prepare some food. Because the guest right, was so angry he flipped the tables.

“Come, sit down. You have to eat. You are not imprisoned here, trust me.” I spoke with calmness in my voice.

“Then why am I here? And where is my family?” he looked at Osamu thinking that he was the one responsible for his family.

“My name is Osamu, I’m one of the high lords of this court. Please, trust us. Your family is safe hidden somewhere no one can find. They are protected with spell barrier so please be at ease, human.” My twin brother assured.

“Hinata Shouyou, that’s my name. Not human.” He took the seat but didn’t pick up any of the utensils to start eating.

“Why am I here? For what purpose did you have to abduct me like this?” He spoke with calmness.

“We are to tell you all about it after lunch. This matter cannot be discussed anywhere.” I smiled at him. He calmed down and started eating like he’s never eaten his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! See you in the next chapter. 
> 
> P.S. Updates will be irregular since I have important things to do.  
> Gomen. :( But I'll try to update as many chapters as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this.. I just want to say hello and thank you for reading. HAHAHA

HINATA

Now I understand why a lot of humans want to get past the walls. This food is nothing like I tasted in my entire life—not even the food in Mr. Ukai’s tavern can be compared to this food. I ate as if dinner was not coming. I enjoyed every last bit of meat and its savory taste. Even the orange juice has the finest taste. I never imagined that food could taste this good. I looked up and I saw three pairs of eyes staring at me with amusement.

The man whose name was Atsumu sipped from his wine glass while looking at me… no—he’s carefully scanning me as a fox would to its prey. There is nothing malicious in the way he’s looking at me but it’s making me conscious. His honey eyes that glowed in the afternoon light looks regal.

“Slow down. There is plenty of food for you to eat. So please, slow down. No one’s going to steal them from you.” He said smiling calmly. All my worries vanished but I won’t let my guard down he can be as sly as a fox.

“Thank you,” I said quietly while he continued to sip his wine.

On the same afternoon, I was guided into another mahogany doors—which they told me was the library. The library was marvelous. The mahogany floors were well-kept. There were stacks of books on the large table—some were neatly arranged in the bookshelves. I could smell the antique smell of untouched books. The big windows were pouring afternoon light inside the enclosed library. I was taken back to reality when Osamu – the gray-haired man spoke.

“Welcome to the Inari court, this manor that you are residing right now belong to us.” He pointed out Atsumu the man who looks exactly like him. Twins.

“We were very sorry for what happened—you know… the abduction,” Osamu said voice filled with embarrassment while Atsumu snickered and faced me.

“Believe it or not, we brought you here for your own protection. As you may know; you have kaezen blood. Kaezen’s are rare types of blood considered as descendants of god and not many of them live until now. We have been searching for kaezens for the past hundreds of years to save them.” Atsumu said with grave seriousness.

“We have been looking for kaezens in hoping that we could gather them all to protect.” Suna spoke.

“So, you mean to tell me that you abducted a mere human being because he has kaezen blood, and saving him was your only reason? I thought there was a treaty stating not to meddle with each other’s world? What does this have to do with you Lyrianians?” I spoke confusion visible in my every word.

“Yes, that was the reason. To answer whether why we lyrianians are meddling in your business— it is because we have been tracing magic whenever kaezens were murdered in cold blood. Those magic traces can only be exhibited by lyrianians.” Atsumu leaned closer to the table looking more serious than what I have witnessed all afternoon.

“Do you understand now? Your kind of blood was being hunted by some unknown lyrianian. We wanted to stop the killings. That’s why we brought you here under our custody.” Atsumu explained his eyes not breaking away from our contact.

We discussed all the things that have been happening. They told me my family’s whereabouts. My mother and sister were currently residing outside the lyrianian walls near the village. There were spells cast upon them and the house.

The meeting lasted for about an hour discussing the upcoming council meeting that will soon take place half a month from now. The discussion ended with Osamu and Suna taking their leave.

I was about to leave when Atsumu spoke rather softly.

“would you please stay here for a little longer, Hinata?” I flinched ad strong hands stopped me from walking away. His warm calloused and rather big hand stopped me from walking any further.

“What can I do for you, High lord?” I spoke out of curiosity. Looking at his hand who’s comfortably holding my arms. He snatched his hand at the sudden realization and hid them in his pants.

“Please, just call me Atsumu. You will be staying in this manor for half a month at least get along with me. Hmm?” Atsumu tried to sound like this was a request rather than a command. His touch gave little sparks that I have never felt before.

His honey eyes glowed under the afternoon light. His damned eyes looked hopeful that I will grant his request to stay. “What can I do for you Atsumu?” I spoke with equal calmness.

His eyes sparkled as I called his name. What an easy man.

Clearing his throat Atsumu asked “Is there anything you need to keep you company in this big manor?” he spoke with utmost curiosity.

“Maybe a new set of bow and arrows.” I said looking uninterested so he’d let me go.

“Don’t push your luck, Hinata. Weapons are not in the options.” He said back in his usually stern face—not liking the suggestion that I made.

“Then, why do you ask?” I smirked irritated then walked towards the door. “If you can’t give me that, at least give me something to entertain myself with.” With that, I left the library and the smell of antique books slowly vanished as I walked past the halls.

ATSUMU

Hinata walked to the door and as soon as the mahogany doors were shut closed, I released the breath that I didn’t realize I was holding. I slumped; my hands were on the table. I looked at the hand that touched Hinata’s arm, I can still feel his warm body and I can still smell him. Tangerines—he smelled like tangerines. My heartbeat hammered my chest. I feel satisfied by just touching him like that. It was only a few seconds and yet it’s driving me crazy.

Oh, Hinata! What shall I do to you?

‘’If you can’t give me that, at least give me something to entertain myself with.” Hinata’s voice echoed in my head. Then Shall I give you something to be busy with, My human?

A smile perked up on my lips as I thought of an idea to entertain my beloved guest. I called for the maidservant and asked her to clean the yard that’s facing the west wing of the manor. Maybe a small training ground and a few weapons won’t hurt, right?

\---------------------------------

The yard was neatly cleaned the next morning, targets were already placed on the ground and the armoire was placed on the entrance. I asked Suna to get Hinata for morning practice.

“Atsumu? Did I hear you right? You made a training ground for the human?” Osamu asked curiously but he didn’t show any sign of disappointment about the decision to have Hinata trained at the yard.

“Yes, I asked him yesterday if there is anything that he needs. He said that he wants to have new bows and arrows. I can’t allow him to have his own so I thought that maybe if he can practice, he’ll be satisfied.” I said looking at the documents scanning the things needed in the upcoming council meeting. I saw that the Karasu court will be attending as well.

“I see if that is what you see fit for the human then I won’t argue,” Osamu said while gathering the documents for the upcoming festival.

“I see the Karasu court will be attending the council meeting next month. This is a first after a long time of not agreeing to participate in every meeting.” I said voice coating surprise. It has been a while since I last saw the Karasu’s high lord. Or maybe an envoy would be sent instead of the high lord.

We were interrupted by the door opening and revealed a tangerine scented human-looking so happy wearing his training suit and thanking me for letting him hold a weapon again. He smiled so brightly and I felt the same satisfaction that I felt yesterday when we touched.

“Thank you, Atsumu.” That is what he said and “Welcome, dear human.” Was my only reply.

“I won’t be bothering you, high lord. See you at lunchtime.” He smiled so brightly that it looked painfully beautiful and satisfying. The doors were once again closed shut.

“Someone’s smitten, I see.” Osamu—who’s not looking said with a hint of a smile.

“What are you saying? Focus on your work Osamu. You’ve been out with Suna more often than needed, your work is now loaded.” I said trying not to be bothered by his smirk and replying “hmm-hmm” as if what I said was nonsense.

I continued to focus on the paperwork but all my mind could think of is how a human can smile so brightly he resembled the morning sun. His smile—looking so innocent yet so dangerous. Oh, Hinata! What shall I do with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update again soon. See you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, It is I your not so good wanna be author. HAHAHHAHAHA  
> Well I will be posting chapter 6 next week. I'll try. Love you bye! Enjoy this Chapter.

HINATA

A week have already passed but, I still couldn’t believe that the high lord would grant me this much. Although this was a little too much, this made me happy. Atsumu has always been considerate of me, asking me if I still needed things to keep me company when the three of them were not available.

Just like the other days, Atsumu went with me to the training grounds to spar, but there are some urgent matters that he must handle first. Today I asked Atsumu about the lake nearby, and he told me that I could go there but only when I’m with someone. Curiosity filled my head—what could possibly happen if I go there alone?

I was dragged back to reality when the maidservant went and called me for lunch. I entered the mahogany doors only to find Osamu sitting alone in the big dining hall. “Where’s everyone?” I asked.

“They went to the nearby village to speak with someone really important. Nothing to worry about, human.” He spoke as he looked at me, gesturing me to sit.

“Was it about the council meeting for next week?” I asked comfortably. Osamu—somehow, he was calmer and easier to speak with. While on the other hand, Atsumu is a bit harsh when talking, but nonetheless he’s charming in his own ways.

“Yes. You will be coming with us.” He spoke clearly as if he’s telling me that refusal was not an option.

“Why?” I asked quietly. “Because the council meeting will also tackle your custody. We wanted you to speak for yourself and choose the court that you will be residing in during your stay here in the immortal world.” Osamu said looking at me with hopeful eyes.

“I thought my opinion about my freedom won’t be needed.” I spoke quietly looking down on my food that suddenly went bland because of the topic.

“Freedom is what we want, too. Freedom is something very important to us—immortals.” He said voice full of sincerity.

“Thank you. But we all know that I’m choosing this court as my residence.” I smiled, looking at him.

Later that afternoon, my curiosity grew bigger. My feet freely wandered the path where the lake is located. Atsumu told me not to go there without him, but something is calling me. I can feel the warm afternoon sun and the wind blowing from the lake. As I’m getting closer to the lake, the more I can hear the sound calling me. What is happening? My mind wanted to stop, but my body won’t listen.

As my steps grew closer to the lake, the more I gain control of my body. The lake—It looked marvelous. There were animals drinking water, the clearing looks more beautiful than what I had in mind.

I went near the lake it was beautiful. I untied my boots, rolled my trousers, and dipped my feet into the water. The afternoon sun must’ve warmed the water. It was refreshing. Dipping my feet was nice, maybe diving into the water would be better.

I removed my tunic and felt the afternoon sun’s heat. The wind blew from the northern part of the forest. Strange—the wind always blew from the south. Atsumu would be furious if he knew that I went here without him. Better hurry and dive before it’s too late. I went deeper, swimming my way through the wonders of the lake. The lake looks so much beautiful when you swim in it rather than when you are above the lake’s shoreline looking at it.

As I was about to go above the water, I felt something corded in my ankles. I looked at it and tried to break through it. Panic swarmed over my chest, clouding my mind. I tried to remove the weed away, but Its grip is getting tighter. I struggled to pull it away, but it’s no use. Help! Help!

Air is slowly leaving my chest. I can’t breathe. Atsumu, where are you? Help me! Please!

I saw a figure emerged from above water swimming its way to me. My vision is getting a bit blurry, and my chest is starting to feel painful. I felt warm hands working their way, undoing whatever is clinging to my ankles. I’m starting to lose my consciousness. I can’t breathe. I felt warm, soft lips on mine, opening my mouth with his tongue, and passing air through it. It was gentle and soft—air started to circulate my body again.

I woke up to the sound of talking—Atsumu’s voice. “What the hell happened to him?” He said quietly, but irritation is evident in his every word.

“I don’t know. He was lying unconscious on the lake shoreline when the servants found him.” Osamu.

“I told you to look after him while we were gone. How can you be so irresponsible?” Atsumu, whose voice is getting louder, spoke harshly.

“I thought we were equals here, Tsumu? Why are you talking to me like that?” Osamu spoke, starting to get irritated about Atsumu’s yelling.

“I’m sorry, It’s just… We can’t lose Hinata right now.” Atsumu spoke calmer than before.

I slowly opened my eyes. My throat hurts, everything hurts. “water” was the only word I can muster.

Both of them looked at me, “Hinata!” was the only word they said.

Water came after Osamu left the room, leaving me and Atsumu facing each other. Atsumu gave me the glass of water, he was too quiet, but his eyes showed signs of irritation.

“I believe I told you not to go there, Hinata.” He said calmly without breaking our contact.

“I’m sorry.” I lowered my head out of embarrassment. “I didn’t know this would happen. I only went for a swim. I’m sorry.”

Atsumu sighed and raised my chin. He looked at me tenderly. His eyes traveled down my lips as if remembering how he breathed life onto my lips to save me from drowning.

“Thank you, for saving me.” I spoke with sincerity.

“The servants saw you unconscious by the shoreline. What exactly happened?” He said, waiting for my response.

I looked at him, confused. “Are you not the one who saved me from drowning?” I asked.

“No. The servants were the ones who brought you back to the manor.” He said – confused, just like I am.

“Someone saved me from drowning. I thought it was you. I kept calling your name in my mind, so I assumed you were the one who kissed life back to me.” I explained.

Atsumu’s expression darkened. “Someone kissed you?” he said with bitter expression.

His hand made its way to my face caressing it with care tracing circles on my cheek—his hand was big and warm. So gentle for someone whose hands have been used for battle. “But it doesn’t matter. What’s important is that you are safe.” I leaned to his touch. Somehow in the past week, Atsumu was my comfort zone.

ATSUMU

Another week has passed, tomorrow the council meeting will be held at the Johsai court. Preparations must be done, but all I could think of was Hinata. I shuffled the papers, but nothing seems to be in order. Flashes of Hinata’s face were running in my mind—smiling, crying, anxious, angry—even his sleeping face looked so wonderful. I smiled. Osamu, who’s across the table from me, noticed the ghost of a smile on my face.

“Oho! Seems like you have been thinking of something else. Probably a smiling Hinata.” My face instantly shifted; we weren’t called twin minds for nothing.

I glared at him; how can this bastard understand my every move? My face, hot from embarrassment turned back to face my paperwork.

A low chuckle escaped from our lips. This bastard.

At night, I went to Hinata’s room to ask him if he was ready for tomorrow’s event. Hinata was nowhere to be found. “Hinata?” I called. A little “hmm” was the only response I got. The bathroom door opened revealing, a newly bathed Hinata. Trickles of water ran down his chest, his hair wet from the evening bath. The only cover he had was a small piece of towel cloth that hung low from his hips. I could snatch it away if I dared. I have been giving Hinata small touches after he was found unconscious by the lake. He seemed to be enjoying my touch, too.

I slowly walked to where he is and stopped at a respectful distance. I touched his face, wiping droplets of water. He leaned to my touch, and I felt the urge to kiss every inch of his body.

I lowered my face so my lips so could meet his. If he refused, I’d stop. I was waiting for Hinata’s refusal, but it didn’t come—his lips were soft and magical. I teasingly bit his lower lip and I was rewarded with a breathy moan. He opened his mouth to welcome my needy kisses. I slowly guided him to where the bed is. I slowly lowered him to the bed, while pressing soft kisses on his lips. He opened up some more that my tongue could freely play with his. I abandoned his lips and traveled down his throat, leaving traces of kisses on his neck. His hands found their way to the back of my nape and pressed me closer to where his neck touches my lips. His moans were heavenly—intoxicating.

My hands traveled to the heat of his body and found their way to his chest. I pinched his swollen nipples from arousal and played with them. Hinata unknowingly arched his back, feeling the touch he was rewarded with. We were induced in the heat of arousal when someone knocked on the door.

“Both of you should be sleeping. Tomorrow’s meeting will be early. You should talk again some other time.” Osamu, at the back of the door, spoke. We heard a laugh, and the sound of footsteps was gone.

I looked at Hinata, red from embarrassment. I looked at how beautiful this human under me. His lips were red from kissing. I lowered my forehead to his shoulder.

“Gods grant me patience, or I might kill my brother one day,” I spoke quietly and heard Hinata’s soft laughter.

“Good night, Atsumu.” He spoke in equal calmness.

“Good night, Hinata.” I kissed his forehead and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo! Thank you for reading see you next week. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for patiently waiting. I'm sorry my update is kinda lame and late. I'll do my best again in the next chapter.

HINATA

Morning soon came, and I didn’t even have a wink of sleep. Remembering last night was enough to make me feel embarrassed, but seeing Atsumu—smiles and all made me feel even worse. He greeted me as if what happened last night was a natural occurrence between us.

“Aaahhh! Did you sleep well, Hinata?” Osamu, whose question was more like a tease than concern. He knew what was happening and still chose to do it. But thankfully, he interrupted, I don’t know what face I would make if we continued.

My face glowed red in embarrassment. “Yes. Thank you!” I spoke quietly.

“We don’t want you dozing off during the time where you get to choose the court you will be staying, don’t we?” He grinned as if he’s telling me that if I choose to stay in this court, things will be different.

“Of course,” I said confidently.

“How are we going to get there?” I asked curiously, looking up at Atsumu. I heard that the Johsai Court was 3 days away by horse.

“Hold on tight and don’t let go.” Atsumu smiled warmly looking down on me, his hair being blown by the wind. As the wind whispered, my surrounding went blurry, it’s like we are passing through thin air.

Atsumu’s hands were wrapped around my waist—warm. Were his hands always this warm? The air around us suddenly changed. The air was no longer heavy.

“It’s okay. You can open your eyes now, my human.” Atsumu whispered. His warm breath touched my ears and gave shivers down my spine. Just why am I feeling this way? I quickly withdrew my hands from his body. “Thank you,” I whispered, not looking at him, but I can still see the ghost of a smile on his handsome face.

I turned around and was welcomed with such wonderful scenery. There, in front of me, was a large garden full of flowers in different shades. I breathed in the smell of freshly bloomed flowers, and the wind passing through tall trees was warm yet comfortably hitting my skin. I have never seen such a wonderful garden before.

“Do you like it?” said someone whose voice was foreign yet serene. I turned around and saw a brunette—his hair was swept outward and was shining under the morning sun. His brown eyes were the same shade as his hair. He smiled kindly, but underneath his beautiful smile was a respectable high lord.

“Yes. The garden was beautiful and so are you.” I said out of awe. He laughed—even his laugh sounds sophisticated. Embarrassment filled my head after realizing what I said.

“What an interesting human you have, Miya.” He said, looking at Atsumu who’s smiling back at him. He looked at me once more and introduced himself.

“My name is Oikawa Tooru, pleased to meet you.” He reached out his hand, and I gladly accepted it.

“Hinata Shouyou.” I shook his hand and smiled.

“Come, join us. The others are waiting inside.” He said calmly and offered to guide us to where the other high lords are waiting.

We entered a large double door made of fine materials. The door was carved with flowers and was polished to perfection. There were large paintings on the walls, and the chandelier was beautifully positioned at the center. We went to the second floor of the manor where the meeting room was located. The hallway was large and decorated with paintings that were skillfully crafted. We stopped in front of a big mahogany door; I have never seen such a beautiful manor in the mortal world. Not even the riches of the mortal world could compare to this.

We entered the room and as if on cue, all of them looked at me like I’m some kind of specimen that needs all their attention.

Atsumu felt the tension and held the small of my back and traced circles on it. I instantly calmed down at his touch. His touch was soft and reassuring, it’s his way of telling me that he’s here, and he’s going to protect me. Thank you, Atsumu.

“Stop staring at poor Sho. Please, don’t make him feel that we are predators and he’s a prey.” Oikawa whose voice was playful said.

“We’re not. We were just looking at him because I never thought I’d see another human.” I looked at the man who spoke. Wings—he has wings. His wings were a combination of white and gray. His wings resembled an owl. Fukuro court, I guess.

“I’m sorry if we made you uncomfortable.” The man dressed in a white tunic and black pants spoke. His features resembled a cat—no, he’s more than just a cat. His bed hair looked devilishly good, and his cat-like eyes looked stunning. Neko court.

The other two men sitting in front of me stayed silent. The other winged male looked at me intently—his eyes calculating while the other one looked bored to death, he just wants to finish this meeting. Both men are from Shiratori and Itachi court.

I can see all high lords here. Except one. The Karasu’s high lord. It is said that the high lord of Karasu lost interest in attending court meetings after his parents died. At least that’s what Atsumu told me when we discussed important things about the high lords of each court.

The council meeting was about to start when black smoke appeared, revealing a man—who’s tall and his impressively sharp glare could cut even the hardest stones. Our eyes met; his once glaring eyes softened. My heartbeat was fast, unknown butterflies suddenly appeared. And the only thing I see… is him.

He walked in my direction “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He spoke with equal calmness.

Standing in front of me was a man— He was beautiful. I have never seen someone so beautiful they could be mistaken as god’s favorite child. Everything about the Karasu’s High lord screams elegance and splendor. His short black hair shined like how a crow’s feather would look in daylight. His eyes so blue they could be mistaken as the night sky; they were breathtakingly beautiful. His voice was a lullaby. The way his black with silver embroidery robe falls perfectly on his broad shoulders revealing his pale muscular chest. He was magnificent I can’t look away.

Something about him seemed familiar yet foreign.

ATSUMU

It’s been a while since we have all seen Karasu’s High lord. Just like before, He looks arrogant, sullen, and short-tempered. But the way he looked at Hinata was different. His eyes softened when their eyes met. His usual stern face looked radiant when he saw Hinata. Something about it doesn’t sit well with me.

Hinata, why do you look so calm?

Somehow their encounter with each other irritates me.

“Oho! Who would’ve thought that the king would appear in this humble meeting?” Oikawa, the high lord of Johsai said, with mockery and sarcasm.

“Is this the way you greet someone you haven’t seen for a long-time, lord Oikawa?” The high lord of Karasu asked, going back to his usual arrogance.

His eyes left Hinata to face Oikawa. Hinata, on the other hand, never looked away. 

“We haven’t seen each other for a long time, let’s not be like this in front of the human,” Neko’s High lord—Kuroo, spoke, trying to stop the building tension between the two high lords.

“Let’s stop this and start the discussion, important matters must be done first. Don’t you think?” Sakusa suggested clearly bored with the situation.

I went to Hinata to guide him to sit next to me. Opposite of Hinata’s seat was Kageyama. Both of them looked at each other calculating but dearly. Irritation started to build up inside of my head. I searched for Hinata’s hand under the table, he gasped at the sudden contact and he looked at me. His eyes met mine, warm and soft. He smiled.

Oikawa started talking about the progress of each court’s economy and how each court is coping with the difficulties of the curse. I continued to play with Hinata’s hand, drawing circles and tracing shapes. I looked at Hinata once but his attention was no longer on what I’m doing. His attention is now focused on what Kageyama is telling.

I have never seen Hinata so focused before. The way he looks at Kageyama is far more different when he’s looking at me. He looks at me with warm eyes, but with Kageyama, He looks at him dearly and with eyes full of curiosity.

This scene pained me. Hinata’s attention should only be mine. I hate that Kageyama’s presence is making Hinata lose his focus on me.

Hinata’s mine. Hinata’s body, mind, and even his emotions are all mine.

Hinata’s going to help me get back what’s mine. He shall be mine as well.

KAGEYAMA

“Hinata Shouyou is the name of the human residing with the Miyas.” Kiyoko said.

Such a beautiful name. Hinata Shoyou, I’ve finally found you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is lame, no? Could you leave some comments for me? because I wanna do better. Tell me what you guys think.
> 
> Uhhhm.., I'm still thinking if I'll make R-18 scenes for the next chapter. but yeah. see you in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is uhhmm. R-18. So, children stay away. HAHAHAHA  
> Enjoy reading. I tried my best, so please bear with me. :(

HINATA

The discussion went longer than expected. Each high lords of high ranking discussed each court’s progress. My hands were still held by Atsumu, tracing small circles and soothing my palm. My mind can’t choose which sensation must be felt first, Atsumu’s soothing hands or Kageyama’s—Karasu high lord’s—intimate gaze toward my hazel eyes. His eyes, a pool of starlight, glowed upon his glances towards my direction.

My attention was caught back to reality when Johsai’s high lord said “curse” I quickly turned my gaze towards Oikawa. “Now that I’ve caught everyone’s attention, let’s discuss the human’s custody,” Oikawa smiled looking politely in my direction.

“As you can see, Sho, as much as I wanted to keep you here in my court. You have the freedom to choose which court you will be staying in,” Oikawa explained, looking hopeful for my decision. “You may do as you wish.” He spoke straightforward.

“Let me ask something first, what is this curse you are talking about? Why am I so important?” I said, looking at their surprise evident faces.

“As you may already know, people with Kaezen blood are mortals, but they are next to the gods. Your blood is precious and being hunted because your blood can curse us—Lyrianinans. A long time ago, using pure Kaezen blood, we were cursed." The man, whose face looked so serious yet kind, spoke. “We were cursed and bound to become immortals without abilities to protect this land. Our people will experience drought and death. Your blood can be used to curse but can also dispel what was cast upon us.” He continued.

“What about my people? We have experienced the same drought, death, and even oppression. But no one from your world stepped in to aid nor tend our needs. What makes you think I’ll help you?” I spoke calmly, but my very words were coated with hatred. My people who suffered death, hunger, and cruelty flashed before my eyes. Tears started to pool my eyes, remembering my mother’s words, “You must hide, Shouyou. Live.” I felt Atsumu’s hand froze. Were you keeping me because I can heal your curse Atsumu? Was your kindness towards me was not because you like me, but because I am of help to you?

I stood up, disappointed. All eyes were on me when I spoke. “Give me a moment to think things through. I’ll be back. I’ll have to think whether I’ll help heartless immortals like you.” With that, I walked towards the double mahogany doors. All the paintings that hang on the wall no longer excite me, I passed by them one by one walking myself to the garden.

My tears started to roll down my face. I remember the pitiful faces of the kaezens that were slaughtered in cold blood because we were born to have such precious blood. My mother told me that my father was one of them.

“You look much beautiful when you smile rather than when you cry, darling.” I was startled by the man’s voice. I turned around to see Kageyama looking down at me with such dreamy eyes. He doesn’t smile, but his aura sent calming signals all over my body. His eyes look more enticing now that I’m looking up close. There were hints of silver and galaxies in his eyes. His face—a piece of art that you could look at and never get tired of.

His hand wiped stray tears in my eyes—warm, his hand was warm and gentle. He smiled “We’re very sorry to put you in such a situation, darling. But believe me, my parents have been taking care of your people. Please believe me.” Somehow, his words soothed my seething anger. Somehow, his sincerity calmed my heart. “Trust him” was whispered at the back of my mind.

I went back inside with lord Kageyama by my side. He went straight to his seat as if nothing happened in the garden a while ago. His face—once more looked intimidating. “Have you decided, Sho? I hope somehow you cleared your mind while you were gone for a few minutes.” Oikawa spoke calmly.

“Yes,” I spoke, looking at Kageyama, who smiled at me—kindly. I looked at Atsumu, who seemed nervous about my answer. Atsumu looked at me with pleading eyes “choose me” is what’s written on his face.

I looked at Kageyama again and smiled. “I’ll go with Inari court. They have been taking care of me since.” Kageyama smiled back at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes and with that black smoke appeared, and he’s gone. I looked at where he’s seated and was dragged to reality when big hands touched the small of my back.

I looked at Atsumu “Shall we get going, my human?” he asked. “yes” was what I said, he wrapped his arms around me and the familiar air was once again felt by my skin. Atsumu has always been my comfort zone and he still is. But I think I gained a new friend. Thank you, Kageyama.

We are back in the manor in no time, but instead of the garden where we first departed, we ended up inside the library. I’m still clinging to Atsumu’s arm when I felt that his arms tightened around my waist and his head was lowered on my shoulders.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you about the curse. All of the high lords agreed not to tell you until the council meeting. Please don’t get mad. I felt so guilty when I saw you walking away with tears in your eyes. You must feel betrayed. I’m sorry, my human.” He said not looking at me but instead, he kept his head on my shoulder while he spoke with full sincerity.

“You don’t have to apologize. You didn’t want to keep it from me.” I caressed his hair as he buried his head deeper in my neck. I felt his breath touching the nook of my neck, his hands traveled from my waist to the insides of my tunic. His hands felt warm, caressing my back. He started to place gentle kisses on my neck, he licked every corner of my neck placing soft bites and teasing. His kisses were getting hungry and needy.

Atsumu’s hands traveled down my thighs and lifted me swiftly, my thighs and legs were wrapped around his waist feeling his hard shaft poking my heated core as he walked me inside a room.

ATSUMU

Touching Hinata has always been my desire, making him moan underneath me has always been haunting my dreams causing me to jerk off with Hinata’s lewd images inside my head. I want Hinata to refuse me now—but his eager response to my kisses and breathy moans are making me lose all my control. I looked at his luscious lips. He’s sinfully beautiful.

I carried Hinata in the room inside the library, where I often sleep whenever I stay up late. I placed hungry kisses on Hinata’s neck up to his jawline. I licked his ear and was rewarded with a moan that sounded so lewd. My insides are burning with desire. Desire to ruin him and make him scream my name in pleasure.

I placed Hinata on the bed and started to undo his tunic. I threw his tunic on the floor. His body looks so divine—his chest tan from spending time in the forest hunting for food. His eyes look so majestic and enticing, it’s inviting me to touch every single part of his body. My eyes traveled to where his eyes are looking and saw that he’s looking at my growing arousal.

My cock has been begging to be freed and be touched for quite some time now. I lowered my head and kissed Hinata on his lips, he willingly opened his mouth for me. Our tongue danced in rhythm and Hinata’s moans are intoxicating. He placed his hands on my nape and kissed me with equal hunger and desire. Oh Hinata, I’m going to ruin you and that pretty mouth of yours. Hinata looks so appetizing—moaning and whimpering underneath.

My kisses started to travel down his chest I bit and licked his aching nipple and pinched the other while sucking his nipple. Hinata unknowingly arched his back, feeling every touch he’s given. “Atsumu, please.” He said arousal evident in his voice. “Please, what?” I teased, abandoning his chest and looking at his tear-streaked eyes.

He looked at me begging for attention. His heavy-lidded gaze looks so amazing, just like how I imagined it would look every night. My cock started to throb; I grinded my crotch with Hinata’s hardening member. The friction of the cloth made it even more arousing. He did what I’m doing, grinding, pushing himself, and humping my cock looking for extra friction.

I slipped my hand in his waistband and pulled it. I threw his pants on the floor. His exposed body looks so fucking gorgeous, his member twitching asking for attention. I grabbed his cock and stroked it slowly—teasing. “A-Atsumu, hhnnhg.” His breathing became uneven. I moved my kisses downwards and kissed the top of his cock where beads of pre-cum are starting to form.

“Aaahhh!” He arched his back in pleasure. Hinata’s moans are delicious—heavenly. I want more… Show me more Hinata. I started to lick his cock and Hinata’s squirming makes me want to do more. I sucked his dick fast and hard, Hinata’s hands fisted my hair and pushed me deeper in his cock. My pace started to go faster. “Atsumu… Atsumu… I’m close, stop.” Tears of pleasure escaped his eyes. I quickly abandoned his cock and kissed him again.

I placed one finger inside him. Massaging his insides looking for the right spot. There it is. Hinata’s moans grew louder and his nails dug deeper in my arms.

 _Yes, that’s right_ _Hinata, keep moaning… moan my name… let them hear how my mouth and fingers can give you pleasure._

I slipped another finger inside. Hinata grabbed the sheets. So lewd… I like it. I smirked.

I unbuttoned my pants and freed my cock—twitching, hard and needy. Hinata gasped at the size… cute.

“Uhhmm, that’s big. It’ll rip me.” Horror in his eyes is evident. I chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” With that, I kissed the corner of his lips and positioned myself in his aching entrance. I slowly sank my cock inside. Tight. “Hhnngg. Ahhh.” Hinata moaned.

His insides are wet and hot. It feels incredible to be inside his body.

“Breathe. Relax, baby. It’ll be fine.” I kissed his temples and wiped his tears. I started my pace slow until he adjusts himself to my length.

I kissed him again gently—he tastes sweet—wonderful. His hands were on my back looking for something to hold. Hinata moaned when I started to slightly rock him back and forth. His moans were too loud I’m starting to lose all my control. “Hhhmmm- hhhnngg aahh Atsu… mu.” Oh, fuck! I pushed Hinata deeper on the bed, moving faster making the bed creak at the sound of each pounding thrust.

I placed my hand on the headboard of the bed while fucking Hinata relentlessly. His nails dug deeper on my skin. He bit his lower lip to suppress a moan. “Let me hear you, My human,” I said forcing my thumb in his mouth.

“It hurts.” He cried in pleasure and pain.

“Shhh,” I whispered and licked his lips.

My mind is going crazy for Hinata’s moans. Yes, that’s it. I rocked him fast and hard. I pounded his entrance going faster and not stopping. I grabbed and stroked his cock forcing his release. “I’m close… Please. Aaahh” He cried and bit my shoulders to suppress his moan.

He released his load staining his chest with cum. I continued to fuck him hard and fast. I’m almost there. “Hinata… Ohh Fuck! You’re fucking delicious. Hinata. Hhngg uugh ahh.” I placed my fingers inside Hinata’s mouth playing with his tongue. Beautiful. Lewd and beautiful. I closed my eyes throwing my head back as I released my load inside Hinata.

I collapsed beside Hinata whose breathing was still fast from sex and pleasure.

“That was amazing, Hinata.” I said pulling him closer to me “hmm” was his only response but I can feel his satisfaction with what we’ve done.

“Let’s take a bath.” I scooped Hinata and walked towards the bathroom chambers.

We sank inside the bathtub savoring the heat of the water—being with Hinata like this is so relaxing. Hinata’s back looked so luscious. I shook my head and before I could think of fucking him in this tub, I quickly grabbed him closer and he leaned his back on my chest.

I kissed the top of his head and inhaled his scent. You are mine Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fucking seggs scene is so hard to write. Because... Uhhmmm It's my first time writing such lewd content. But thank you for reading. See you in the next chapter. Leave comments. I need to know how it turned out. I love you. Thank you! <3


	8. AtsuHina Special Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! I'm sorry, this is just a special chapter because I've been busy this week. Gomen.
> 
> Warning: Children stay away! 
> 
> Anyway, I will be posting the continuation of the story next week. For now please enjoy this smut chapter. :)

HINATA

We’ve been bedding each other like lovers for the past week. Ever since the night in the library, Atsumu has always been entangled with me in the sheets—or sometimes where ever he feels like doing it. I’ve been bent in all positions and sprawled in many ways. His appetite for sex was just so high… I can’t fucking keep up! 

I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist my back was facing Atsumu’s Chest. Hands sliding in the waistband of my pants, while the other was undoing the lace of my tunic. “Atsumu, aren’t you tired? We did it in the morning.” I said voice getting hoarse with arousal.

“I’m never getting tired of this, baby.” He whispered in my ear. His lips started touching the skin of my ear, nipping, biting, and licking it. “Hhngg” my moans are getting uncontrollably loud.  
“Not here, please,” I said pleading, my mind starting to get focused on the hand that’s slowly stroking my dick. His strokes are uneven and slow. Teasing.

“Don’t you want to get fucked in the balcony, baby?” I looked at him, his eyes—brown but dark with lust. His smirk grew bigger. He withdrew his hand that was playing on my chest and started to remove my tunic. He threw my clothes on the balcony floor. The cold night wind touches my bare chest and gave shivers in my body. 

“Someone… uurghh… might see us,” I spoke quietly—mind intoxicated with his every touch, kiss, and strokes. I want more.

“Hmm… Do you want to stop now?” His said voice husky and masculine. Damn you and your stupid questions.

“No,” I said breathlessly.

“Good. Because I don’t want to stop either.” He spoke lust covered his every word. “Looking at you aroused and helpless like this, makes me want to fuck you harder and faster.” His hard member was proudly pressed against my back and asking to be taken care of. 

“Ahhh! Hinata. My dick is getting aroused with just seeing your bareback and hearing you moan. How unfair could this be?” I didn’t know when he removed my pants but now, I can see his big hands stroking me faster and teasing the tip of my dick—how cruel. 

He abandoned my dick aching and twitching with need. He removed his pants and his dick slapped my ass cheek. I immediately looked at him. “Sorry, baby. Someone’s excited to enter.” His smirk grew bigger.  
“Now, now, can you bend forward, baby.” His words were loving but also commanding. I don’t know why, but my body was obeying Atsumu. “Yes, baby, like that.” He was like the god of lust himself. Hungry for me and my body.

He got down on his knees and spread my ass open. He licked my entrance and inserted one finger finding spots of my arousal. “Hnngh, Atsumu, enough. Please.” I spoke induced with his tongue working on my entrance. My mind was all fuzzy when he stood up and positioned himself in my entrance. In one swift move, he’s inside me—big and warm. His hands were clinging to my waist and started to move. His movements were slow, too slow. I moaned in frustration, I heard him chuckle. What an asshole. 

I glanced back in his direction making my face as lustful as I can. I grabbed his neck, ran my thumb on his lips, and forced him to suck it. I moved my hips meeting his thrusts, he continued to suck my thumb and I displayed the lewdest appearance I can give. He groaned and slammed his hips faster and harder. His grip tightened they’ll probably bruise tomorrow, but I don’t care. I withdrew my hand and faced the balcony holding on to the marble railings. “A-atsumu…” I moaned his name and found our release. He kissed the back of my shoulder as he continued to release his loads inside me. 

Yes, Atsumu. this game of teasing can’t be played by just one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! See you next week. I'm thinking if I'll delete this chapter once the real chapter 8 is up. HAHAHAHA

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a long story maybe with 15 chapters. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
